1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a determination device through a clustering analysis of position history data, a method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, delivery business of collecting packages from delivery sources and delivering the collected packages to specified delivery destinations has been known. The delivery business has a problem in terms of profitability because when the package is delivered to the specified delivery destination and a user receiving the package is absent, the package needs to be delivered again after a while. In order to solve the problem, following technique has been proposed. That is, a small base station is installed in a house, and when a previously registered terminal device of a user is present in a communication area of the small base station, it is determined that the user is present at a delivery destination and a package is delivered thereto.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-252619.
With the above-mentioned conventional technique, it cannot however be considered that absence of the user is capable of being easily determined, resulting in a problem.
The above-mentioned conventional technique, for example, requires time and effort for advance preparation, at the delivery destination involving installation of dedicated equipment such as the small base station in the house and previous registration of the terminal device of the user.